Various gel materials have been used to protect substrates from corrosion and to provide electrical insulation on certain electrical terminals and connectors to prevent electrical malfunction upon exposure to moisture. These gel materials have particular properties which make them suitable for such uses, including a cone penetration value (ASTM D-937-77) of about 100 to about 350 (10.sup.1- mm) and an ultimate elongation value (ASTM D-412) of at least about 100%. These gel materials have been used in various articles which provide means for placing the gel on the substrate and holding the gel in place on the substrate. For example, such gel materials have been used in terminal lug protection caps for the telecommunication industries as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 504,000 filed June 13, 1983 now (U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,207); in crimp connectors as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 038,415 (which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 756,559 now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 507,433 filed June 23, 1983 now abandoned); in covers for metal articles as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 715,789 filed Mar. 25, 1985 (now abandoned); in thermoformed articles as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 730,699 filed May 2, 1985 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,924), in splice case end seals as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 698,643 filed Feb. 6, 1985 (now abandoned) and U.S. Ser. No. 730,697 filed May 2, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,574, in tape forms as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 54,138 which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 894,755 now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 725,507 now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. Serial No. 507,435 filed June 26, 1983 now abandoned, Ser. No. 901,971 (which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 711,119 filed Mar. 12, 1985 now abandoned, Ser. No. 730,692 filed May 2, 1985 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,635) and Ser. No. 730,405 filed May 2, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,233) and in tape forms having a protective backing as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 864,689 filed May 19, 1986. The disclosures of the above applications, which are all commonly assigned with this application, are incorporated herein by reference.
The gel materials having the above properties have been applied to substrates by having the gel contained in a preformed shape which is placed on the substrate or having the gel on or in a flexible backing or support which is applied to the substrate as a sheet or tape material. The former requires that the preformed shape have an appropriate shape which corresponds to the substrate on which the gel is to be placed.
It is the latter, the sheet or tape gel articles, with which the present invention is concerned. Such articles are difficult to handle and apply and further require manual handling or touching to properly place them in position. Such an exercise can be very messy and time-consuming.
Devices for picking and placing sealing material, gaskets and the like are, of course, well-known. It is believed, however, that such devices would be unworkable with gel material.
The reason for this conclusion is based on the special nature of gel material. Whereas sealing material or gaskets may be tacky on one side (or not all), gel material is tacky over its entirety although certain surfaces may be less tacky than others. Thus, the tendency of the gel material is to adhere to the picking and placing device equally as well as to the substrate to which the gel material is to be applied. This makes application of the gel material to a substrate inconsistent at best.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a device, and more particularly a method, for picking and placing a gel material.
Thus, an object of the invention is a method for picking and placing a gel material.
A further object of the invention is a method for picking and placing a gel material which is easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent after referring to the following description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.